


Your Touch Lingers on my Soul

by Ashfen



Series: A Decade of Love [2]
Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (1974), The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Gatsby has experience, Gay Panic, Guilt, M/M, Masturbation, Nick has never been rimmed before, Smut, bitch maybe, is this something of a rewrite of hot summer nights so that it becomes canon to this series?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashfen/pseuds/Ashfen
Summary: 1924The itch of Gatsby's hands on his body still lingered on his skin. Nick chased after it.
Relationships: Nick Carraway & Jay Gatsby, Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Series: A Decade of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537345
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Your Touch Lingers on my Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Working titles: I'm bored and depressed let me jack off/well well well if it isn't my moral compass

He couldn't sleep. Could never sleep anymore. Some doctor had prescribed him sleeping pills but he never used them. _Couldn't_ use them. So he was awake. Staring at the ceiling, wide awake.  
Wide awake, thinking about Gatsby. His eyes, eternally bright and green enough to be the light he had craved. Light brown curls just barely tamed by gel. The small dimples that appeared every time he smiled. His _smile_. God, Nick wanted to cry just thinking about his smile. How he'd never see it again. He was crying. Gatsby ran though his mind once more. Gentle, comforting. He held himself.  
There had only been one night between them but it occupied Nick's head often.

_The truth spilled out on the floor. Drunken laughter. Lips pressed against his. A woman had just died. Why was he doing this? Gatsby's dreams were crumbling all around him, why was he holding Nick?_  
Replacement. _He was a replacement for Daisy. That had to be it.  
_Well, he could be a replacement for one night._ _

The itch of Gatsby's hands on his body still lingered on his skin. Nick chased after it. _Warm hands ran across his chest_ \- his were cold, miserably cold - _and toyed with his nipples, kisses pressed against his neck. Jumbled words of praise more breathed than spoken filled his ears_ \- the only thing that broke the silence was his own shuddering sighs - _'breathtaking'._  
_Him?_  
_A low chuckle. 'Of course it's you.' _ _  
___ A choked sob escaped him. He couldn't even stop himself anymore. _ _ _  
__ 'Keep looking at me like that old sport.'_  
_Why?  
'Because it makes my heart race.'_  
_He was reminded that he was supposed to be a replacement. How would Daisy respond to that? How would_ any _woman respond to that? Flirting? Turning it back on Jay? Bashful compliance?_  
_He was spending too much time on the nipples._  
_A coy smirk that he'd only seen once before, that very same night. 'Am I? I rather like touching them though.'_  
_Shut up._  
_Jay just laughed._  
_He brought Nick so close to the precipice of sensation that he thought he would go insane if he wasn't properly touched. Then Jay suddenly stopped and pulled away, watching him with an intense focus. Like he was a specimen, a new creature that needed to be picked apart and studied. A whine of protest._  
_Gatsby was surprisingly curt. 'Be patient.'_  
_He had no choice but to comply. Jay's watchful gaze followed him down from the edge he himself had brought Nick to moments before, into something stable._

_Then he started to touch him all over again._

_It felt like they had gone through the process over and over for hours before Jay's hands finally began to travel downwards, pleasantly downwards until he reached Nick's half-hard member. The man paused there, hands unmoving._  
_What was he waiting on, an invitation?_  
_Snickering, Gatsby's hands began to move again - past his member and further down. Oh god, was he about to go in? Without preparing him at all? Could you do that with a woman?_  
_He couldn't just–_  
_The man pulled back and knelt down, spreading Nick's legs until Jay's face fit between them. 'Relax old sport, this isn't my first time with a man.'_  
_What the hell was that supposed to mean?_  
_No response save for a low chuckle as Gatsby lowered his head._  
_What was he–_

_Something wet against his rear. What the hell. What the hell. He was being licked. **HIS BUTT WAS BEING LICKED. WHAT THE HELL.** Initial panic aside, it just felt… odd. Not uncomfortable, but not good either._  
_He didn't think it was– _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
_________________________ Oh _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _.________________________ Now he felt something. And it was overwhelming. He groaned lowly and saw Jay's eyes crinkle a bit; Nick guessed that he probably would've had a smug grin on his face if his mouth wasn't occupied._  
_Wasn't it strange to do that to someone?_  
_Gatsby paused and the man immediately regretted ever saying something to make him stop. 'Of course not. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't enjoy it.'_  
_It made Nick wonder about just what Jay's past experiences had been if he knew undoubtedly that he enjoyed doing that to people, but thankfully the man didn't give him much time to think before he was licking again._

_Another stretch of time that felt like forever passed before Nick suddenly started to writhe, gasping and trying to work his mind out of its daze to find his voice once more._  
_He was–_  
_Nick came with a hoarse groan before he could get the words out, panting softly as Gatsby pulled back and looked down at him with a satisfied smirk. He could hear something low, and suddenly Nick's face burned._  
_Was he laughing at him?_  
_'No! I wouldn't laugh at you old sport.'_  
_The snickering was very convincing._  
_Gatsby grinned and shifted to lay on his side next to him, his head propped up on his arm. 'I love the face you make when you come.'_  
_What?_  
_'You look uninhibited for once.'_  
_So?_  
_He glanced over and Jay's eyes were almost shining in the moonlight. 'It's beautiful.' Oh. 'You're cute when you're embarrassed too.'_  
_Well he was just flattering him now._  
_'No, I'm serious! I want to see all your expressions someday, completely uninhibited.'_  
_Nick rolled his eyes, and instead focused on the rest of the room. It wasn't the first time he'd been in Jay's bedroom, but it was the first time he'd seen it in this light. Or lack of light, perhaps. Gatsby rose out of the bed and went out onto the balcony - still completely nude, which perturbed Nick to say the least._  
_Wasn't he still…?_  
_'It's alright old sport.' The man turned back and flashed another dazzling - albeit mischievous - smile. 'We're nowhere near done for the night, just taking a break for your sake.'_  
_A sense of dread ran through him. It seemed like it'd be a long night._

______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He came into his hand with a small wince, the orgasm high he'd so desperately craved lasting only a few brief seconds before the crushing weight of what he'd just done hit him.  
He was disgusting. Defiling the memory of a dead man just to satisfy himself for a few moments. Nick curled into himself as he began to quietly sob.  
What had he done?

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read [ Hot Summer Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292959/chapters/45885616) if you want a slightly lower quality but more in depth look at when they actually _fucked_ , as the flashback takes place before the sex scene in that.


End file.
